


【项顾】Star Flare

by Yukikoori



Category: HIStory3:那一天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikoori/pseuds/Yukikoori
Summary: 凭什么一定要悲剧才能让人学会珍惜现在呢？
Relationships: 项豪廷×于希顾
Kudos: 70





	【项顾】Star Flare

我终将化作星辰 把你照耀

1

卢志刚正在清点收款机，听到门口机车停下的声音条件反射地说，“欢迎光临。”他抬头，于希顾正朝他走过来，项豪廷在旁边帮他摘掉笨重的头盔。“小顾？今天不是没有排班，怎么有空过来？”  
于希顾指了指他旁边的人，“他带我出来兜风，正巧路过就进来啦。”他有点难以启齿般害羞地挠挠头，“就之前温泉旅行……的事，我还没有好好感谢志刚哥。”  
一旁的项豪廷还傻笑着看着他侧脸发愣，于希顾踮起脚按着他的后脖颈给卢志刚鞠了一躬，“又在发呆，快跟志刚哥说谢谢啦。”  
见惯大场面的卢志刚对着打情骂俏的小情侣依然保持面带微笑，Judy从休息室探出脑袋，“小顾！正好你来了，这笔帐我怎么都算不明白欸，快来帮帮我啦拜托。”  
项豪廷没怎么和卢志刚单独相处过，他们之前还闹出些不愉快，想到之前冲动又莽撞的自己，项豪廷也很无奈。他摸摸鼻子，“谢谢你，志刚哥。”  
“没关系。很抱歉，之前还怀疑过你对小顾的真心，看到他现在这么快乐，看来我完全没有必要担心。”  
项豪廷抿着嘴，露出两个酒窝，看起来像只很好哄的大狗。  
“最近你真的变得稳重了不少啊。以你之前的性格，出到社会上肯定会吃亏的。”卢志刚双手交叉搭在柜台上，“多亏了小顾，当然，最重要的是还你自己。”  
于希顾真的在用他特别的方式在保护我，项豪廷想。  
说起来，其实他们两个人的爱始终是双向的救赎，他们是依靠着彼此引力旋转的双星系统，在宇宙漫长的流浪后，终于找到了属于自己的轨道。

就像那天于希顾低着头对他说，我不知道有哪里值得被爱。  
项豪廷抓住他的手按在胸口，传出的心跳是为于希顾而高鸣的节奏，他说，从现在开始不用怕，是你完整了我。从前我对一切都满不在乎，凡事都只考虑自己，我暴力，偏执，自私，好像生来就缺少慷慨去爱的零件，但我遇见了你，你是填补到我生命里的齿轮，我才发现缺少的，只是你而已。  
“现在让我也填满你吧。”  
于希顾低下头捏着床单，他现在还会因为项豪廷坦率的情话而脸红，项豪廷在床头摸了半天，抓过一个安全套叼在嘴里撕开，毫不掩饰的眼神始终牢牢地锁住于希顾。他们从傍晚缠绵到天黑，甚至连特意预定的餐厅都忘记去——项豪廷已经吃得很饱了。  
项豪廷把他抵在墙上，他双腿颤抖地磨蹭又紧紧缠在项豪廷的腰上，项豪廷一只手护在他脑后怕他撞疼，借着这个姿势后撤又顶进，深处紧闭的嫩肉被他撞出一道缝隙，他去咬于希顾泛红的耳朵尖，又在他锁骨上留下一个很浅的牙印，年轻的身体荡漾出醇厚的欲望气息，是被挤破外壳的熟透果实，眼泪和汗水都是甜度过高的汁液，被项豪廷尽数吞下。  
他戏谑般地在于希顾臀部捏了一把，把那两瓣湿滑的软肉掰得更开，让他能进得更深，于希顾整个被撑开，塞满到极限，项豪廷有点失控，他还想把指尖也探进去，去摸碾碎的紧紧包裹着他的果肉，于希顾腰软下来，短促地叫出声。  
“不行啦，这样我会坏……啊……”  
项豪廷如梦初醒，赶紧收手安慰地吻于希顾，又去蹂躏他的脸颊，一边侵占他，一边又想把心都掏给他，他结束今天的第三次高潮，于希顾被欺负得更惨，不知道射了几次，黏糊糊的精液从胸前一直涂到小腹。于希顾感觉天花板都在旋转，眼前都是空白的噪点，又没有力气伸手拨开，项豪廷一下一下顺着他的背，他就这样迷迷糊糊地缩在他怀里昏睡过去。  
于希顾被走廊的脚步声叫醒，他一低头，发现自己枕着项豪廷的手臂，就这么窝在他怀里睡了一夜。生物钟让他醒得很早，天已经亮了，清晨的阳光似乎带着凉凉的蓝色，但他是第一次从噩梦中睁开眼，身边有可以拥抱的人。他揉揉项豪廷的胳膊，被他压了这么久肯定会酸麻的，项豪廷半梦半醒间把他拉回怀里，像抓紧属于他的一束光。这世上刚刚苏醒的一切都好像在告诉于希顾，他因为存在而理应被爱。  
从前他为了生活被迫放弃自由，直到他投进项豪廷的怀抱，那里是永远不会日落的世界，长久的雨季终于拨云见日，像陷在水洼被放归深海的鱼，朝着茫茫碧波，朝着更明亮的一方，他终于可以飞翔。

卢志刚搬着篮子到后厨，于希顾正坐在桌前，一边清点收据一边小口小口地吃着面。“最近都在好好吃饭，有进步咯小顾。”  
于希顾有点不好意思，“不然有人会担心啊。谢谢志刚哥，我以后不会再硬撑了啦。”  
卢志刚笑着拍拍他的肩膀，孙博翔从门口冲进来，嘴撅得很高，“喂你们又在干嘛！”他把手里的纸袋扔在桌上佯装生气，“你哦于希顾，又挖我墙角！亏我还给你也带了一份蛋挞！”  
“不要欺负小顾！还想被项豪廷揍是不是？”卢志刚也很配合地凶他，三个人都笑起来。  
于希顾看着卢志刚在前台忙碌，孙博在旁边打下手，旁边的锅里煮着珍珠圆子，人间的一切都平稳地运转着，他突然感觉眼眶发酸。他想起小学的国文老师有一次说，你的名字很有意义哦，是被希望眷顾的人，一定能等到属于你的未来。  
而现在所有迟到的爱都搭乘同一班车赶来，他终于站在希望的簇拥中，回望从前的时候，可以不用再流泪了。

2

周末的夜晚，于希顾和项豪廷一块缩在沙发上看电影，屋子里的灯都关着，只有投影机射出的昏暗光束，音响里传出柔和的片尾曲，项豪廷还翻出他妹很久之前送的香薰蜡烛点上，窗外的灯火洒在窗帘上，屋子里气氛温柔又暧昧。即使是这样沉默到让人昏昏欲睡的时刻，只要不必再独自面对冰冷的墙壁，就让于希顾觉得安心。  
在好像没有尽头的黑白字幕里，他们凑在一块接吻，项豪廷顺势把他横抱到卧室。“我有个好东西要给你看。”他神神秘秘地说。  
项豪廷打开床头柜的抽屉，另一只手还环抱着于希顾的腰，他虔诚地掏出一个盒子——不是戒指盒，里面是一个椭圆形的红色塑料球，连着电线和开关。  
“这……这什么啊。”  
“孙博推荐的。他说有试验过，这个超棒的。”  
“……”  
“那，如果你怕的话，就先用在我身上。”  
“你在说什么……”  
“没关系，我想要让你更舒服，为了这个，我愿意当小白鼠。”  
于希顾皱着眉，项豪廷点头默许他打开，他不知道怎么办，只能放在他腹肌上慢慢磨擦，项豪廷咬住下唇甩开遮住眼睛的头发，低头去吻他。“我不会用啦……你教我。”于希顾嘴角还沾着水迹，他把东西塞回项豪廷手里，双手圈住他的脖子撇过头去。  
他把那个椭球体一路下移，压在两人相接的地方。频率过快的振动沿着项豪廷的性器传递到他后穴深处，于希顾控制不住轻喊了一声，他双唇微张，红色的舌尖抵在上颚，泫然欲泣的双眼一眨一眨，项豪廷几乎是凭着本能在操弄他，他的大脑皮层蔓延着被紧紧包裹的无限快感，于希顾掐住他后颈的一块肌肉带着哭腔求他慢一点，项豪廷才发现那个跳蛋不知道什么时候被他顶了进去，抵着于希顾最深的地方研磨，于希顾的表情里是比平时高出十倍的欢愉，把他咬得更紧，水液从缝隙里挤出来，于希顾的大腿根都湿濡地闪着水光，再往下，是项豪廷留下的累累痕迹。  
高潮后项豪廷的动作已经停下来了，但于希顾身体一直紧绷着，好像那一块敏感的软肉还在自行抽搐着，电击般持续的刺激让他直接射在项豪廷的小腹上，乳白色的液体失禁一般淌出来。项豪廷小心翼翼地去碰他被操弄成熟的后穴，跳蛋抽出的时候把穴口细腻的软肉撑开，他射进去的黏腻的液体，还有被搅得乱七八糟的过量的润滑剂都扯出一条不断的线滴在床单上。项豪廷回过神来，于希顾双眼失焦，手无意识地在床单上画着圈。他察觉到做太过了，赶紧拨开他粘在额头的碎发若有若无地亲他的眉骨，帮他按摩酸麻的手臂和腰，等于希顾呼吸渐渐平稳，他刚想开口说对不起，于希顾稍仰起头，懒懒地笑着看他。  
“我都没有这么舒服过。”他很小声很小声地念着，说完又把脸埋到项豪廷怀里，去吻他胸前的汗水。

夜里于希顾做了一个毫无逻辑的梦，大概是昨晚把狗血的恋爱电影做为背景音乐的缘故，他是上帝视角的旁观者，但当他醒来一摸，脸颊上都是干涸的泪痕。项豪廷背对着他瘫在旁边，睡得正酣。  
他反复回忆这个荒诞又真实的梦，吃早餐的时候显得心不在焉，项豪廷帮他擦掉嘴边一圈牛奶渍，问他怎么了。他还是忍不住说，“如果我突然离开了，你一定要向前走哦，千万不要停下来。”  
项豪廷打断他的话，去捏他脸颊上终于攒出来的肉，“在说什么傻话。”他想了想，把很久以前于希顾的一语成谶原封不动还给他，“不会有那一天。”  
于希顾也觉得这个想法既矫情又无意义，他捉住项豪廷的手指贴在胸前，把这个话题抛到九霄云外，“那，今天中午吃煲仔饭好不好。”  
项豪廷回复他，好啊，等下我们一起去超市，他心里在想，但是至少这一刻我还拥有你啊。你是让我所向披靡的咒语，是我所有梦想的溯源，就算我从再高的云端坠落，只要一直呼唤着你，就能稳稳地落回人间。  
我不想知道结局，我只要你的现在。

3

项豪廷考上了物理系的研究生。晚上朋友们一块在drunk cafe开派对给他庆祝，于希顾看上去比他更激动，也和大家一块碰杯，这是他第一次尝试喝酒，项豪廷怕他伤到胃，只准他喝一杯，可就这一点点，他就醉了。项豪廷搀着他回家，于希顾软绵绵地靠在他肩上，还坚持要自己走不许他背。  
项豪廷轻轻把他放在床上，帮他脱掉外套，于希顾睁开眼睛看着他，似醒非醒。项豪廷摸摸他的额头，醉醺醺的于希顾仿佛又拥有了十八岁的青涩眼神，只是一直笼罩的雾散开了，像终于可以望穿的星海。项豪廷本打算去倒杯水，于希顾突然伸手摘掉项豪廷的眼镜抢着戴上，松松地架着细黑框眼镜的脸无端多了几分情色的意味。  
“我看不清你了。”他朝项豪廷张开双臂。  
项豪廷弯下腰跪到他双腿之间，贴近他的脸，“好了吗？”  
“再靠近一点啦。”  
项豪廷又凑近了一步，于希顾突然扯着他的衣领，在他嘴唇上啄了一口。他全身都在发热，蒸出一层薄薄的汗水，温热的呼吸里有啤酒熏开的气味，脸颊比平时更红，连指尖，肩头，膝盖，全身的关节仿佛都晕成红色，像雨后的火烧云连成一片。项豪廷在他胸前揉了一把，他就闷闷地哼出声，又软又黏，还主动把脸凑过去索吻。这样的于希顾太罕见了。  
“好想……”于希顾眼睛一眨一眨，对不上焦，项豪廷僵硬地吞了口口水，指尖轻颤。  
“好想吃便当。”  
项豪廷耳朵垂了下去。  
“之前有一个人，一直给我送便当。我拒绝了他，因为他总是针对我。但是后来我发现，他真的好傻哦。”  
“他睡觉的时候总是不穿上衣，总是爱耍帅，总是逃课，总是和老师顶嘴。”  
“但是他又那么自由，我好爱他。好想念那个时候，他陪我一起放学回家，好像跟他在一起，我就可以什么烦恼都不用想。”  
他把头埋在项豪廷的胸前深深吸气，又一口咬下去。“是他的味道。”  
项豪廷脑子发懵，于希顾的手又一路下移，扯开项豪廷的腰带，用舌头隔着内裤舔他的性器。项豪廷现在真的怀疑于希顾是不是发烧神志不清了，于希顾主动做这样的事，他想都不敢想，或许酒精会激发出人的本能，而爱他，也是于希顾的本能。  
项豪廷暧昧地抚摸他突起的肩胛骨和湿漉漉的背，问他，“希顾，知道我是谁吗？”  
于希顾喘不匀气，他吸了吸鼻子，“……豪廷？”  
“豪廷……好喜欢你，好爱你。”  
项豪廷好像也醉了，层层泡沫把他掀到失重的边缘，于希顾身体里比平时更烫，被顶弄的时候下意识地缩紧吮吸，却因为过分的刺激而摇着头，于希顾把下巴垫在他肩上，泪水和汗水混在一块，发酵出绵长的煽情味道。

项豪廷之前还想着要赶快毕业为了于希顾挣钱，但他说，不想因为自己禁锢项豪廷的未来。有一次于希顾聊天时告诉他，“你知道吗？我一直想要亲手设计一颗人造卫星，飞出大气层，让它做我另一只眼睛，我就能离爸妈再近一点。”  
“那我也要陪着你。”项豪廷说，“但是我们在太空中永远都不能相遇诶，不然就爆炸了。”  
所以他也去考了物理系。他所做的努力好像从来都是为了于希顾，他的未来，他的梦想，都系在于希顾身上，就好像很多年前，他牟足劲发誓要考上排名前五的大学一样，考试那天项豪廷穿着短袖上衣，监考教师看他时不时盯着自己的手发呆怀疑他作弊，晃过去一看，他手背上用记号笔写着大大的“加油”两个字，于希顾给他留下的。高中生简单的爱恋可以与奇迹比肩，于希顾就是项豪廷的幸运星，在他身边的话，好像一切愿望都有力气实现。  
他掀起刘海抹了一把额头继续奋笔疾书，亮晶晶的汗水被吊扇的风卷走，于希顾就坐在考场外，手里拿着冰可乐和奶油馅车轮饼，在等着给他一个拥抱。  
有幸降落在地球上，要更紧地拥抱啊。

4

项豪廷去国外出了一个月的差。他们的热恋期好像永远没有尽头，仅仅两地相隔第二天，项豪廷就开始短信电话轰炸于希顾。于希顾在吃饭，桌上的手机也震个没完，被项豪廷发的可怜表情包刷屏，他一算，对面刚刚凌晨六点。  
“你要认真工作啦，不要总是给我发消息。”  
“可我好想你。”  
于希顾偷偷跑到洗手间，环顾四周无人才贴在话筒亲了一口，啵的一声响。项豪廷得偿所愿地电量充满，于希顾却整个晚上都把头埋在电脑里，耳朵尖都是红的。

有天晚上他们通视频电话，项豪廷又开始讲那些让他脸红心跳的情话，于希顾刚洗完澡，一边用毛巾擦头发一边瞥着屏幕，他穿着白色的T恤，水珠钻进领口，顺着锁骨滑到他看不见的地方，项豪廷的表情越来越僵，他心想，完蛋了，小香菇一早上就这么精神。  
他镜头一路向下，把下身鼓起一块的部分给于希顾看，要不要帮帮我？他用气音说，失真的电流声让这句话显得更性感。于希顾脸都快烧起来，垂着眼半天不敢看屏幕，他隐约明白项豪廷的意味，但是这太超出他羞耻心的边缘了。  
他想了想学测前被憋到病倒的项豪廷，还是回应他，那我要怎么做？他声音很小，好像怕被邻居听到一样。项豪廷问他有没有感觉，于希顾咬着唇，他不敢承认自己早已经动情了，粉红色的阴茎已经翘了起来，马眼微微张开，他觉得太羞耻只敢在镜头死角小幅度地抚慰，项豪廷丝毫不掩饰情动，他低喘着，肩膀都在颤抖，紧实的肌肉滚动着，明明相隔万里，于希顾还是能感受到他的热度。  
于希顾把额头贴在屏幕上降温，前置摄像头定不上焦，视线里模糊一片，他的啜泣声断断续续通过电波，又哑又软。他跪坐在床上，双腿夹紧，性器一抽一抽地吐出浊液，沾到他指尖上，他想起之前项豪廷射在他手上，借着性爱的余韵他鬼使神差地想要尝尝项豪廷的味道，就伸出舌头舔掉的那一次。他感觉像做了什么坏事一样，不敢去看屏幕里项豪廷的脸，只能听见他低沉的声音，他说，等我回去。

爱八卦的高群他们一直很疑惑，为什么已经参加工作那么久，也没有女同事对项豪廷告白，后来觉得可能是因为他的发型不占优势，更大的可能是办公桌上摆着和于希顾的亲密合照，以及每天一听到手机震动就激动到快跳起来，回讯息时脸上还露出痴迷般的傻笑。  
于希顾也对他的新造型迷惑不解，他和项豪廷接吻，顺势把他两侧留长的头发别到耳后。我都快看不到你的脸了。他只是随口一说，没想到第二天项豪廷就去理发店剪掉他一直执迷不悟要蓄的长发，换了个清爽的造型。  
孙博骂他，靠北，好兄弟说你发型丑爆了至少不下五百次诶，你都当耳旁风，哦男朋友嫌弃一点你立刻就换掉，是真的没有心。  
项豪廷不想理他，回手给了他一拳，你把你line头像的志刚哥也换掉先，不然没资格说这种话。

5

于希顾从研究室回来，一推开门，满屋的玫瑰花把他吓了一跳。地板上放着一个大盒子，里面有他给项豪廷的复习题，和他一起画的画，高中时项豪廷用的手机，还有他们交往第二年圣诞节他送项豪廷的礼物，满满的一箱。项豪廷一身西装从卧室走出来，这次没有穿颜色奇怪的袜子，于希顾埋怨他，“你又在浪费钱。”项豪廷对他的浪漫总是不计代价。  
项豪廷有点委屈，“但是今天是我和你告白，也算是交往第八年的纪念日，怎么能不隆重。”他把手放进衣兜，“而且，我今天还打算要跟你求婚诶。”  
于希顾外套脱到一半，愣在原地。  
“希顾，和我结婚吧。”项豪廷跪下来，星星形状的戒指在无名指上闪闪发光，他露出一贯认真时才会有的表情，于希顾心脏怦怦乱跳，从小到大他国文一直考满分，此刻却不知道该如何回应，想说的话都变成眼泪，控制不住地滴下来。  
“你不答应我吗？”项豪廷声音有点颤抖。  
“我当然答应，但是……”于希顾望着他，破涕为笑，“要去问问我爸妈啦。”  
他们牵着手上了楼顶的天台，所幸今天是晴朗的一夜，于希顾仰起头，“爸，妈，还没有正式介绍过，这是我的男朋友，他今天有向我求婚哦。他虽然看起来凶巴巴，但是其实很善良的。”  
项豪廷有点不知所措，他站得笔直，“叔叔阿姨，我……我叫项豪廷，豪就是豪迈的豪，廷是……诶就那个字啦。不是啦……我想说……我是真的真的很爱希顾。”他抿了抿嘴唇，手抓住裤子侧边，“是他改变了我。我会用一辈子好好报答他。不知道你们愿不愿意，把世界上最最最可爱的于希顾交给我……”  
于希顾牵住他的衣角，笑容藏在围巾和灯火里，“你看，星星在眨眼，他们就算答应了喔。”

新年的时候他们一块去拜访于希顾的姑姑，顺便告诉她筹备结婚的事，她拉着项豪廷，反复拜托他，一定要好好照顾希希。于希顾和姑父去买菜，她就给项豪廷讲了好多他小时候的故事，一边说一边流泪，然后他也开始哭，他知道那不是怜悯，是感同身受般与爱人联结痛苦的眼泪。  
于希顾推门回来，看到两个毫无血缘关系的人在沙发上相拥而泣，项豪廷假装傻笑的表情有点别扭，“洋葱真的好难切，你看我们都被辣成这样。”  
姑姑问他们是怎么认识的，于希顾歪着头陷入回忆，时间突然回溯到几年前流金般的岁月，他趴在栏杆上，楼下刚考了全级第二名的项豪廷在和几个朋友打闹，好像所有适用于青春的字眼，都映射在他身上，他伸出手去描摹那个人的轮廓，躲在旁边女孩的镜头定格下了他投向希望的第一个眼神，那个瞬间，他跌进了唯一拥有完美结局的支线宇宙，他听见项豪廷在笑，顺着吹过夏日的风飘过来，像打碎的阳光碰撞的声音。  
他的人生终于写下了朝向光明的伏笔。

于希顾每月会抽出一个周末在天文馆做义务讲解员，有天项豪廷去接他下班，看到一群小朋友把他围在中间，问行星轨道，潮汐，问太阳黑子和耀斑，那些距离人们遥远又浪漫的秘密，项豪廷站在旁边，眼神定格在无措的他身上，憋着笑摇头。  
等人群走散了，他一路小跑着凑过去，半开玩笑地问，“于老师，你说，宇宙的中心是什么呀？”  
于希顾站得笔直，摘下麦克风，很认真地看着他，眼里浮动着银河的波澜。“是你。”  
他站在星光的投影里说。

《Star Flare》  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 凭什么一定要悲剧才能让人学会珍惜现在呢？


End file.
